poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Mixel Friendship
'''Forgotten Mixel Friendship '''is a new movie. Summary In this special, Mal finds that he has been been erased from his friends' memories and must race to find the magic and perpetrator responsible. Plot Part 1 The special begins with Mal, president of the Canterlot High School yearbook committee, walking around the school taking pictures of his friends and the other students for the yearbook, all while he and his friends sing We've Come So Far in the background. In the yearbook room, Mal bumps into Niksput, a quiet boy whom Mal has known since ninth grade but has a tendency to be ignored. He presents Mal with the votes for the yearbook "Superlatives"—"Best", "Most", "Most Likely", etc.—and the boys discover that they were voted "Best Friends". Magnifo suggests they take a group picture for the yearbook at the beach on Saturday. Suddenly, Heather angrily bursts into the room, demanding to know why she was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfulest" in the yearbook. Mal says that category does not exist, and he when refuses to put it in the yearbook, Heather vows revenge and leaves by smoke bomb. Mal and his friends leave the room as well and turn out the lights, unintentionally leaving Niksput alone in the dark. That night, Mal writes to Flain in his magic journal and catches him up on recent events. When he finishes writing and goes to bed, a strange magic swirls through the night sky and gathers in the forest outside Canterlot High School. On Saturday, the 9 tribes gather together at the beach, and human Flain brings his self-selfie-taking camera drone for their yearbook picture. Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Magnifo, Wizwuz, Mesmo, Kraw, Balk and Tentro decide which beach blanket to use for the photo, and Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo partakes in some scuba diving. When Mal arrives to join them, they are confused by his friendly behavior and act hostile toward him, denying that they are his friends. Mal touches Krader's arm to read his mind with his geode powers, and he sees past events like the Friendship Games, the trip to Camp Everfree, and the Battle of the Bands. However, where Mal would appear in these memories, there is only a vacant space. : "It's like I've been... erased!" : — Mal Part 2 Mal tries to convince the rest of the guys that he's their friend, citing the magical geodes they all wear and the times they've shared. However, they only remember him as the bully who tormented them during freshman year, and Flain only remembers when Mal yelled at him during the Friendship Games. Getting an idea, Mal writes to Flain in his journal and asks if they are friends, to which Flain replies yes and asks what's wrong. Mal decides to explain in more detail in person, and he uses the portal outside Canterlot High to return to Mixopolis. At Flain's House, Mal explains the situations to Flain, and Flain suggests they turn to a certain Mixel for help. At Cybertron, they appear before Optimus and Bumblebee, and Mal apologizes to Optimus for everything he did before running away to the human world for the first time. Optimus forgives Mal, and the two share a warm hug. After hearing about Mal's situation, Optimus suspects tat Mixel power is the culprit, and he leads Mal and Flain to the restricted section of the Cybertron Library. After some time researching, Flain and Mal discover the ancient writings of Yen Sid, which mention a magical object called the Memory Stone. Long ago, an evil sorcerer used the Memory Stone to erase others' memories, and whenever Yen Sid came close to stopping him, he erased his memories and escaped. To counteract this, Yen Sid secretly wrote everything down so that he'd know the sorcerer's next move after his memories were erased. Yen Sid's last known action was chasing the sorcerer through a portal, but the last page of his writings is missing. Flain theorizes that the Memory Stone ended up in the human world and that someone is using it to erase everyone's memories and make them hate Mal again. : "But who?" : — Mal and Flain Part 3 Back at the beach in the human world, Flain expresses some worry about Mal, but Heather—hanging out nearby with Jacques and Josee—tells the guys not to concern themselves with someone pretending to be their friend. Heather says that, with Mal away, responsibility for the school yearbook falls to Magnifo, and she once again brings up her request to be "Greatest and Most Powerfulest" in the yearbook. Magnifo as a vague memory of Heather bringing this up before, and when Heather gets more pushy with her request, Magnifo says he'll think about it. Back in Cybertron, Mal thanks Flain and Optimus for their help and decides to return to the human world to find out who has the Memory Stone. In the meantime, Flain decides to search the library again for a way to restore Mal's friends' memories. Mal returns to the beach during the guys' volleyball game, and he tries once again to convince them that he is their friend, showing them photos of all of them together on his phone. Unfortunately, the guys are still skeptical, and Heather reminds them that Mal made fake photos in the past. When Mal trips on a beach ball and accidentally breaks Flain's camera drone, the guys become even more distrustful of him. At school on the following Monday, the students all avoid Mal, and when he tries to help up Ellody after knocking her over, she gives him her lunch money, much to his frustration. He confronts Heather at her locker, believing she is using the Memory Stone as payback for Mal refusing to put her in the yearbook. However, Heather doesn't know what Mal is talking about. As Mal grows more desperate, Heather starts to understand him dilemma and sympathizes with him. She offers to help Mal find the Memory Stone—in exchange for Mal putting her in the yearbook as "Greatest and Most Powerfulest". Meanwhile, Flain finds the missing page of Yen Sid's writings and learns that he buried the stone in the middle of a rock formation somewhere in the human world. He also learns that if someone's memories are erased for longer than three days, they stay erased forever. Flain tries to warn Mal via his magic journal, but Mal forgets the journal in his locker. Part 4 In the school cafeteria, Mal and Heather discuss possible suspects for holding a grudge against Mal, but with everyone's good memories of him erased, everyone is a suspect. They ask around school about the Memory Stone, but their investigation doesn't turns up any leads. All the while, Mal watches his friends having fun without him. Back in the yearbook office, Mal looks through the yearbook for more potential suspects and realizes they never questioned Niksput, who had been sitting in the corner of the room the entire time. As Heather talks with Niksput, Mal finally reads Flain's message about the Memory Stone's three-day time limit, meaning he only has until the end of the day to restore her friends' memories. In the screensaver on Niksput's computer, Mal notices a photo of the rock formation where the Memory Stone was buried. When Mal asks about the photo, Niksput says it was taken in the school gardens for the Gardening Club—of which he is the only member. As Niksput makes a picture for the school yearbook, Mal reads his mind and sees memories of Niksput constantly being ignored and unnoticed by the other students. In his solitude, he picked up gardening as a hobby and made a small garden outside the school. Trivia * Scenes * Songs * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55